CURE OF THE WOMAN WITH A HEMORRHAGE / THE OFFICIAL JAIRUS’ DAUGHTER IS RAISED TO LIFE / CURE OF TWO BLIND MEN / CURE OF A DUMB DEMONIAC
When Jesus had crossed again in the boat to the other side, on his return a large crowd gathered around him and he stayed by the lake, for they were all there waiting for him. While he was still speaking to them, suddenly the president of the synagogue came up, named Jairus and seeing him, bowed low in front of him, fell at his feet, and begged him earnestly to come to his house, saying, “My little daughter is desperately sick. Do come and lay your hands on her that her life may be saved and may live.” He had an only daughter about twelve years old, who was dying. Jesus rose and, with his disciples, a large crowd followed him; they were pressing all around him. Then suddenly from behind him came a woman, who had been suffering from a hemorrhage for twelve years; after long and painful treatment under various doctors, she had spent all she had without being any the better for it; in fact, she was getting worse. She had heard about Jesus, and she came up through the crowd and she touched the fringe of his cloak from behind, for she was thinking, “If only I can touch his clothes, I shall be saved.” At once, the source of the bleeding dried up, and she felt in herself that she was cured of her complaint. Aware of the power that had gone out from him; Jesus turned around in the crowd and said, “Who is it that touched my clothes?” When they all denied it, Peter said to him, “Master, it is the crowds around you, pushing. You see how the crowd is pressing around you. How can you ask, “Who touched my clothes?” However, he continued to look all around to see who had done it. Jesus said, “Somebody touched me. I felt that power had gone out from me.” Then seeing that she was discovered the woman came forward, frightened and trembling because she knew what had happened to her. Jesus turned around and saw her; and she fell at his feet and told him the whole truth in front of all the people why she had touched him and how she had been cured at that very moment. He said to her, “Courage, my daughter, your faith has restored you to health and saved you; be free of your complaint and go in peace.” From that moment, the woman was saved. While he was still speaking, some people arrived from the house of the president of the synagogue to say, “Your daughter is dead; why put the Master to any further trouble?” However, Jesus overheard what they said and he said to the president of the synagogue, “Do not be afraid; only have faith and she will be saved.” As Jesus went on his way, two blind men followed him shouting, “Take pity on us, son of David.” When Jesus reached the house the blind men came up to him and he said to them, “Do you believe I can do this?” They said, “Lord, we do.” Then he touched their eyes saying, “According to your faith, let it be done to you.” In addition, their sight returned. Then Jesus sternly warned the two, “Take care that no one learns about this.” However, when they had gone away, they talked about him all over the countryside. They had only just left when suddenly a man was brought to him, a dumb demoniac. When the devil was driven out, the dumb man spoke and the people were amazed and said, “Nothing like this has ever been seen in Israel.” However, the Pharisees said, “It is through the prince of devils that he drives out devils.” When they came to the house of the president of the synagogue, he allowed no one to go with him except Peter, James, and John the brother of James. When Jesus reached the official’s house, he saw the flute players, with the crowd making a commotion, with people weeping and wailing unrestrainedly. He went in and said to them, “Get out of here. Why all this commotion and crying; the little girl is not dead; she is asleep.” However, they ridiculed him. Therefore, he turned them all out and, taking with him the child’s father, mother, and his own companions, he went inside where the child lay. In addition, taking the child by the hand he said to her, “Talitha kum! Which means, “Little girl, I tell you to get up.” Immediately her spirit returned and the little girl got up at once and began to walk about. At once, they were overcome with astonishment, and he gave them strict orders not to let anyone know about it, and told them to give her something to eat. However, the news of this spread all around the countryside. Return